Loveless
"Loveless" is a song recorded by In Real Life that is the seventh track for their first studio album, She Do. Background A bit of the recording process was revealed in their vlogs on YouTube. They worked with Leroy Sanchez, one of the writers of the song."IRL VLOGS: CRAZY Week". February 11, 2019. Lyrics 1: Drew Ramos Listen, I see that you're different Yeah, I could tell something isn't right Somehow you're making new friends now I thought that you said they weren't your type Sergio Calderon I could tell, I could tell, I could tell you don't want to talk to me Do you care, do you care, do you care who you leave me lonely No you don't, no you don't, no you don't think of no one but yourself Give it all, give it all, give it all away to somewhere else Sergio Calderon Loveless, you had me here loveless Why don't we just call this what it is? Cold-hearted, I bet you feel nothing Wish I didn't want this I wish I could love less 2: (Conor Smith) and Chance Perez (Yeah) You just playing everyone, collecting numbers, lovers up and down the boulevard No Well I hope you had your fun 'Cause soon you know what it's like to live once the love is gone Brady Tutton (and Drew Ramos) I can tell, I can tell, I can tell that you had enough of me (had enough of me) You don't care, you don't care, you don't care that you leave me lonely (leave me lonely) No you don't, no you don't, no you don't think of no one but yourself Give it all, give it all, give it all away to somewhere else Sergio Calderon Loveless, you had me here, loveless Why don't we just call this what it is? (what it is) Cold-hearted, I bet you feel nothing Wish I didn't want this I wish I could love less (love less) All Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Drew Ramos Now when you call me, you say that you're sorry And how much you love me, it ain't the same I wish I felt nothing, 'cause you're so damn heartless I promised to myself never again, no All Loveless, you had me here, loveless Why don't we just call this what it is? (what it is) Cold-hearted, I bet you feel nothing (I bet you feel nothing) Wish I didn't want this I wish I could love less (love less) All Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh I wish I could love less (I wish I could love less, I wish I could love less, I wish I could love less) Chance Perez I wish I could love less Music Video Trivia ★ It is one of the songs (along with Don't Go) that was never performed prior to the release of the album. ★ When Brady first heard the song he wanted to listen to it on Spotify before realizing that it was for them. ★ It is Brady's favorite new song on the album.@brady (August 16, 2019). Instagram Live. Retrieved August 23, 2019 — via Instagram. References Category:Songs Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos